


Building a friendship (Audrey & Neville - Memory/Flashback)

by Zirigosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: Finding new friends.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Audrey Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Audrey Winchester, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), reyville
Kudos: 4





	Building a friendship (Audrey & Neville - Memory/Flashback)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skydrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydrew/gifts).



> Audrey/Rey belongs to my friend Drew (tumblr: @drew-winchester, twitter: drewwinchester, IG: drewwinchester)

„And thiiiis…“ Rey pushed the door open to her room revealing a fantastic look into her chamber.!  
Neville stood there, gawping because he’d never seen so many bright colors in one room before.  
„…Is my kingdom!“ Rey finished her sentence. „You can come in, it’s for friends only!“  
„Woooow.“ He whispered in awe, pressed his tiny hands against his chest, taking a step in. 

There was a skylight, from where the sun gently shone in. Little crystals dangling from the ceiling around it, chasing the light, causing little, in all rainbow-color, sparkling dots dancing on the wall.  
Rey surely knew how to decorate her room, and it looked like he’d step into another world. There were plushies on the bed, clothes on the ground, and on her little chair, the desk was full of papers (on which she drew houses and persons) crayons in all sorts of colors spread around it.  
It looked all so bright and friendly, Neville felt at home immediately. „What is this?“ He asked, pointing on a painting on the Wall who showed a cat with funny ears.  
„Oh this!“ Rey said, throwing her little bag on the bed. „Dean and Papa made this! It’s a Kneazle, it’s my most favorite animal of all!“  
„Ohhh…“ Neville said, turning his head from the papers on the desk, back to the wall. „You’re all so talented!“  
He could clearly see these skills were running in the family's blood. That painting looked so real and good to Neville, that he was about to pet it!  
„Come, sit here next to me!“ Rey said and patted the spot of her bed. „I want to show you something.“ 

Neville came closer, crawled on the bed, and still looked around in awe.  
In comparison, his room looked rather boring, Grannie always wanted him to keep it clean and tidy. Things to be put back properly on their places, where they belong.  
Lost in thoughts, he didn’t realize Rey pulling something out from under the bed and placing it on the mattress.  
She blew away the dust, swiped with her hand over it, and revealed what’s written on it. „Precious Memories.“- Neville coughed, looking closer, tilting his head and recognized it was a box she had there.  
„I gather all the things I think are beautiful and collect them. Here, where they’re safe. I found many, many treasures in these years…“ She said as if she’s an adventurous explorer who has seen the whole world already.  
Well, her father sure knew some places to go, so Rey had seen a lot more than Neville, this was something he could tell.

„For example this…“ She pulled out a small stick, showing it to Neville. „This is a Bowtruckle.“ She whispered.  
Neville gasped. „Where did you find it..? And why it’s not moving?“  
„He’s sleeping…“ She answered. „I feed him every now and then and give him some milk.“ „Oh…“ „And I found him out here, right on the way to our Cottage.“  
„…. Why are we whispering?“  
„I don’t want to wake him up, silly.“ She said, putting the stick back with a giggle, pulling out something new from the Box.  
„And this…“ She said proudly.  
„A button?“  
„Yes, but not only a simple button, but it’s also the button from Dean’s robe. It fell off on his first day as he was about to go to Hogwarts!“  
Neville nodded, what a lovely souvenir she got there! 

Several colorful stones were to find in there as well, such as kids always collect when they see them. Glittering, shiny things.  
A folded paper, a crayon (in the color of blue), two or three unwrapped candies, and a dried flower, that looked like a daisy.  
Or the remains of one.  
„Oh, here!“ Rey pulled out the paper and opened it.  
Another paper fell out of it, back to the box, but the one she kept the other one in her hands. „This is a map to a treasure. I know it. I heard pirates talk about.“  
„Pirates?“ Neville giggled. „U-huh! Men with eyepatches! And a hook instead of a hand!“ „That’s cruel!“  
„And a wooden leg that looks like a broomstick!“  
„How can they walk on broomsticks… B-Both legs?“ The thought alone of a man with broomsticks instead of legs was more funny than scary, but he bit back a chuckle. „Not both legs, Nev!“ Rey couldn’t help but laugh, and as Neville saw she did, he laughed with her.

„That would be funny, imagine them walking on something slippery!“ She giggled. „But they come with ships across the oceans! You never read about them?“  
„N-no…“ Neville confessed. „I read… History books?“  
„That’s good but it’s better when you can dive into other worlds too.“ She always was fascinated by other realities, different worlds, no matter where or what!  
She couldn’t wait to learn all about as soon as she would attend Hogwarts. „And... And... What’s that treasure you talked about?“  
„I don’t know, I just heard them talk and I made a map!“ She presented it proudly. „There.“ „Is that your yard?“  
Rey shrugged. „I didn’t say it’s the best place they chose to hide it, but yes!“ „Ah…“ Slowly but steady Neville began to enjoy his time outside of his own room, and he started to get used to talking to Rey, even if it all was new to him.  
They knew each other for a couple weeks, so his shyness would fade sooner or later. 

„Oh!!“ Rey closed the box again after putting her treasure map back inside. „Maybe we can go and have a snack, what do you say??“  
„Uh… Yes, sure, why not?“  
„And after it, I’ll show you Dean’s and Sammy’s Room! They have a lot of interesting stuff too! Dean loves everything against the dark magic!“  
„Wh-What do you mean?“ „He’s aiming to become a defender of the baddies!“ Rey said happily. „With spells, at Hogwarts, and one day, he’ll be like Papa.“  
„Oh, an Auror…?“  
„A Demonhunter!“ „D-Demonhunter?“ Neville found her enthusiasm refreshing! „Yes, but be warned, they both love cars. Boys-Stuff- Oh, whom am I telling this, right?!“ She nudged Neville, taking his hand in hers to bring him downstairs and into the kitchen.  
„Do you like Muffins and Tee??“ „I do!“ „Then let’s go!“


End file.
